


The Chillest Kidnapping Victims Ever

by Peanut0257



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, I’m keeping it as the original, I’ve had this for like a literal year guys, Maybe it was twelve, This is very random and I love it, You have no idea how hard it was to not edit it in any way, here it is, i dunno guys I put them into the story so well i forgot all of them, i forgot to post it, i had to do it in ten minutes and use ten specific words, none of which I remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut0257/pseuds/Peanut0257
Summary: Ah, vacation. The sea breeze through the trees, the playing in the ocean, the being kidnapped by Glomgold.And the subsequent rescuing from the aforementioned kidnapping by Glomgold.





	The Chillest Kidnapping Victims Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this for my Creative Writing class last year. 
> 
> For NaNoWriMo that year I wrote an enormous fanfic that was about Fenton, M’ma, and my OC. 
> 
> Sadly, since I graduated that year, my Google account was deleted, along with my entire fic. So you can understand the amount of pressure I’m under. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this little story!

Louie Duck really should’ve known better than to assume their Hawaiian vacation would go quietly. Especially because Uncle Scrooge was doing a Billionaires Club activity. 

He growled in slight annoyance as a bit of water trickled from the cracked ceiling. Dewey pulled a kazoo out and played (very badly) while Huey attempted to plug the hole in the roof with a shard from a terra-cotta vase. 

Louie pulled a bag of licorice out of his pocket. His brothers stopped what they were doing to give him a quick glare. “What? I’m a stress eater!” He retorted, stuffing a piece into his mouth. “And being kidnapped is very stressful!” 

Suddenly, the door burst open. “Hey guys!” Webby said, walking in. “Did you know Glomgold doesn’t know karate?” 

“Thank goodness, we’re saved!” Dewey grabbed Louie by the lapels of his jacket and shook him. 

Webby led the boys out. She kicked Glomgold in the knee as they left. 

They went home, listening to Glomgold pledge to have his revenge. 

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Louie muttered under his breath. “See ya later, sucker!” He called, waving gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I think the twelve words were Hawaiian, growl, trickle, kazoo, terra-cotta, plug, licorice, karate, lapels, pledge, knee, and wave. 
> 
> Don’t quote me on that, though. 
> 
> Don’t worry, I’m working on rewriting that huge fic, it should be coming someday! I’m not giving myself a due date because I’m terrible with those.


End file.
